This study proposes to (1) evaluate the effect of the endogenous and exogenous hormonal status on the immune system of the genital tract (2) evaluate the effect of local estrogens, spermicides, and anti-fungal agents on genital tract immunity and (3) evaluate the relative contributions of uterine cervical and vaginal B and T cells and their products to the immune system of the genital tract before and after specific mucosal immunization.